This invention relates to a rigged truck, in particular for ditch clearing and excavating.
Several types of ditch excavating and ditch clearing machines are known which are usually tractor-mounted. Since such machines are mostly operated on cleared ground, dirt and any materials removed by such machines do not pose, as a rule, special problems as regards their disposal. Not infrequently, in fact, the escavated dirt is merely thrown out of the escavation site and scattered around.
Of course, this would not be permissible where a ditch extends alongside a road.